I Need A Doctor
by Kitti the Pirate Cat
Summary: Doctor Who was my most favored show on television, I would watch it every chance I got with the beautiful kittens I've grown to loved. But there's always a catch, in this case, it was the three bullies from school, they trapped me in the back of the alley and beating me up to die. This couldn't get any worst... But then I heard sounds! Rated T for cursing. I do not own Doctor Who!


_I'm about to lose my mind_  
><em>You've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time<em>  
><em>I need a doctor, call me a doctor<em>  
><em>I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life<em>

I sobbed quietly in one of the alleyways of New York City. My eyes swollen, a rib and arm broken, and several cuts from the three bullies who torture me everyday, because I love watching Doctor Who. Also, My Little Pony, Spongebob Squarepants, and Adventure Time. I don't know why, but it's the only thing I have left. My vision was blurry, trying to focus as the bullies, two boys and one girl, they were laughing at me, calling me 'slut', 'ugly', 'why do you even exist?' I then tried to get up, but the Girl slammed her heel down onto my throat. I coughed and clenched her ankles, drawing blood that went to her heels.

She screamed. "You ruined my new shoes! You bitch!" She kicked me in my side. I snickered, I can't believe I could laugh after that.

"Worth it." I whispered, then I closed my eyes out of exhaustion. That's when I heard it, those sounds, I couldn't believe my ears. It was the TARDIS! The door opened, I opened one of my eyes as the Tenth Doctor and Jack Harkness walked out calmly, before hearing my groaning of pain.

"Oi!" Jack yelled, looking at me. The bullies looked frightened for a minute, but I was freaking out. I shivered and covered myself more in my lab jacket. Blood gushing out the cuts they gave me, also some leaking out my mouth.

"What're you doing to the poor girl?!" The Doctor yelled.

"Teaching her a lesson about watching stuff that's not real!" The Girl bully yelled, putting more pressure on my neck. I gasped for air, but she wouldn't move her heel. Then an arm wrapped around her neck and threw her off me. I coughed and hacked as air return to my lungs in quickened breaths, my hand covering my mouth as more blood came out my mouth.

"Oh, you're going to get it now!" Both of the boy bullies yelled, getting their knifes out.

_I told the world one day, I would pay it back_  
><em>Say it on tape and lay it, record it so that one day I could play it back<em>  
><em>But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that<em>  
><em>Doubt starting to creep in, everyday is just so gray and black<em>

One of the boy bullies pulled me to my feet and held a knife to my throat. '_Whyyyyy?' _I was thinking.

"I suggest you stop attacking and carry on with your day." He growled at them.

"We'll stop attacking until we get her to safety." The Doctor said, getting his famous Sonic Screwdriver out. I then heard the second bully get knocked out by Jack and fall with a _thunk. _

The knife pressed to my neck harder, making me clenched my teeth. "Don't make me cut her!" He yelled, my ear almost crippling away because of how loud it was. Then, in a flash, the bully was electrocuted. and a small cut was left on my throat. I lost my balance, but fell into the Doctor's arms, where he and Jack carried me into the TARDIS.

"We have to get to the hub, and fast!" Jack said. They put me on a sofa and the Doctor kneeled in front of me.

"Miss, can you speak?" He asked, checking for a pulse. Tears leaked out of my eyes as I nodded my head.

"Th... Thank you!" I sobbed, hugging him around the neck with my movable arm. My voice was hoarse, and scratchy. "Thank you so much." I whispered, he patted my head, but pulled me away from him and laid me down.

"Don't move too much." He ordered. I nodded and let him clean the blood off my body, then he took my lab coat off and put it on the other end of the sofa. That's when the TARDIS started shaking, like it does in the episodes. Are they really in front of me? Or did I get knocked out? Nonetheless, I then was picked up by the Doctor, then he was running out the TARDIS with Jack right behind him.

_Hope, I just need a ray of that_  
><em>'Cause no one see's my vision when I play it for 'em<em>  
><em>They just say it's whack, they don't know what dope is<em>  
><em>All I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest<em>

"Guys, she's running out of blood!" Jack yelled. I was placed down on a bed and rolled into a room. Where they started putting an IV into my vein, putting stuff over my cuts and wrapping them in bandages. They were sure to put me to sleep before they put my arm back. I felt an oxygen mask being placed over my nose and mouth before I fell asleep.

_You picked me up, breathing life in me, I owe my life to you_  
><em>but for the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do<em>  
><em>But it just dawned on me, you lost a son<em>  
><em>Demons fightin' you, it's dark<em>  
><em>Let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you<em>

"She stopped breathing!" Someone yelled when I woke up. I felt pressure being placed on my chest, I opened my eyes and started breathing again. My head hurt so much. I tried to raise a hand to my head, but it was brought back down by Jack, who was sighing in relief.

"Wh-What?" I asked, looking around. "Where am I?"

"The hospital, you almost died." The Doctor said, kneeling down beside me.

"Why did you save me?"

"You're special." Jack took one of my hands.

"Everyone's special." They shook their heads.

"No, you are very, very special." I now noticed that an bandage was wrapped around my right eye.

My left eye went wide. "That's not possible! I'm just an ordinary hum-" The Doctor, who had my unbroken arm, put my hand on my heart, smack in the middle of my chest, still a heart beat. He moved my hand a little to the side, then I felt another heart beat! I felt it speed up faster as the Doctor patted my hand.

"I'll be back with food." He said, walking out the room. Jack nodded and turned back to me.

"Um, can I ask a few questions, Miss..." He trailed off.

"You don't have to call me Miss, Nechi's fine, and yes, you can ask questions."

He smiled. "Great! First, how come they were beating you up?" He got out a notepad and pen.

"Well, they first were making fun of me because I watch kids shows, and I love watching Doctor Who by myself. Plus, they think I'm ugly." I rubbed the cast on my arm, it was red, my favorite color.

"Why were you taking all the pain? You could've been fighting back."

"I had nothing to live for, all I ever had was a TV I would watch my shows on, I only get food when this Police Guard comes by and gives me some crackers and a salad. Anyways, it was three against one, I was outnumbered."

_I don't think you realize what you mean to me, not the slightest clue_  
><em>'Cause me and you were like a crew, I was like your sidekick, you gon' either wanna fight<em>  
><em>When I get off this fucking mic or you gon' hug me<em>  
><em>But I'm out of options, there's nothing else I can do 'cause<em>

"Colors?"

"Red, Black, and White."

"Catchphrase?"

"Either Bloody Brilliant or Tough Luck."

"Songwriter?"

"Either WoodenToaster or Eminem."

"Song?" I smiled.

"I Need A Doctor."

_I'm about to lose my mind_  
><em>You've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time<em>  
><em>I need a doctor, call me a doctor<em>  
><em>I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life<em>

He nodded. "Interesting." He chuckled. "Any type of video game?"

"Minecraft."

"You watch Kids Shows?"

"Uh-huh."

"What kind?"

"My Little Pony, Spongebob, I wouldn't consider Adventure Time one of them, but I'll just let it be."

"My Little Pony?" I nodded.

"I almost watched all the episodes. And I practically drew every single pony, even my own, which is almost Vinyl Scratch's Twin, a popular DJ that lives in Ponyville."

_It hurts when I see you struggle, you come to me with ideas_  
><em>You say they're just pieces so I'm puzzled<em>  
><em>'Cause the shit I hear is crazy but you're either getting lazy<em>  
><em>Or you don't believe in you no more<em>

"Movies?"

"Nightmare Before Christmas, Corpse Bride."

"You're a fan of Tim Burton." The Doctor came back in the room, holding a salad and a banana.

"Uh-huh. I even try to figure out what the right lyrics are to some of the songs. I've gotten This is Halloween, Sally's Song, and Tears to Shed all right. I sing to it when no one is around to bother me, also when the pretty little kitty cats come and get into my lab coat to keep warm, they also find the food I have in my pockets and eat them. I'm hungry because of them sometimes, but it's worth it to know that they can live a happy life. They listen to me sing too, some of them even fall asleep." I was gonna smile more, but I didn't want the cut on my face to get wider.

They both smiled. "Must be great." The Doctor said, putting the tray on my lap. I started eating the salad first.

"Wow, this is just like the salad the Police Guard makes me."

_Can't make a decision, you keep questioning yourself_  
><em>Second guessing and it's almost like you're begging for my help<em>  
><em>Like I'm your leader, you're supposed to fucking be my mentor<em>  
><em>I can endure no more, I demand you remember who you are<em>

A few hours later, it was nighttime and Jack said he had to go and take care of those bullies that were left in the alleyway. The Doctor said he would stay with me, since he didn't want me to be alone. "So, Jack told me about that song that you like. So, I bought a tablet for you with some headphones, and downloaded all of the songs he told to download." I gasped.

"Wow, really?!" He gave me the tablet and I plugged in the headphones, turning it on. It was a screen of my favorite picture. The Doctor and Doctor Hooves, meeting each other.

"How'd you know it was my favorite picture?" I looked at him. Silence.

"Jack." We both said, then we laughed. That was first time I laughed in a long time. He pressed the Play Music app, an entire list of my favorite songs popped up. Songs from My Little Pony, WoodenToaster, Eminem, Nightmare Before Christmas, and Corpse Bride.

"Wow..." My eyes went wide. Scrolling through the songs, but I put my finger on one song.

**I Need A Doctor**.

_It was you who believed in me_  
><em>When everyone was telling you don't sign me<em>  
><em>Everyone at the fucking label, let's tell the truth<em>  
><em>You risked your career for me, I know it as well as you<em>  
><em>Nobody wanted to fuck with the white boy Dre<em>  
><em>I'm crying in this booth<em>

He took one ear bug from me and put it in his ear. He sat next to me on the bed as I put the tablet down. I laid on my side, facing the Doctor, with my cast on the pillow. I started humming the music, the lyrics replaying on my head. The song was over faster than I could've ever thought. I yawned when Skylar Grey finished the song, I took the ear bud out and put it next to me. "You were right when that song was addicting." I smiled.

"I love that song." I turned the tablet off and put it on the nightstand. He ruffled my hair and I flinched.

"Sweet dreams, Nechi." He then kissed my forehead and walked out the room rather quickly. I blushed, then laid down. Falling asleep. I hope this wasn't a dream...

* * *

><p>When I woke up. The sunlight was shielding my eyes from sleeping, curse the sun. I put a hand over my eyes. I heard beeping noises, also soft mews coming around me. I opened my eyes and blinked once I found myself back in the alleyway, the Kittens still in my lab coat. "It was a dream?" I asked myself. The black kitten purred and nuzzled my face, I giggled and patted it's forehead with my finger. "How're you my beautiful kittens?" They mewed at me and snuggled against me in my pockets. "Well, time to get ready for school. You guys wanna come with me?" They jumped out of my lab coat and hid in their places. "I'll take that as a no."<p>

_You saved my life, now maybe it's my turn to save yours_  
><em>But I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more<em>  
><em>But I ain't giving up faith, and you ain't giving up on me<em>  
><em>Get up Dre, I'm dying, I need you, come back for fuck's sake cause<em>

I gathered my converse and put them on. Also my gloves and comb, putting my hair into the same Emo hairstyle. I was still bummed out that was only a dream. Stupid sleepiness.

"Wish me luck, Kittens." I heard them purr again and I kissed each and every one of them on the forehead. "Bye." I grabbed my book bag and drawing pad, running out onto the streets of New York. I ran passed everyone while putting my book bag on. I was used to this, running passed everyone just to get to school. I quickly paid Dunkin' Donuts for a Chocolate Glazed Doughnut. Then I ran passed the hobo sleeping on the bench, the house those bullies live in, the usual people waiting in line for the bus. I jumped over the bench that's facing the wrong way and there it was. School. I hopped up the stairs and into the school, where everyone was at their lockers. I sighed happily as I skipped to my locker. I put in the combination and opened it, putting the stuff I didn't need into it, then I heard a short mew coming from my pocket. I looked down in it and saw the same Black Cat that rubbed its fur against my face. I grinned as it jumped into my hand.

"Hey little Kitty, come to make sure I was safe?" (I made sure.) He nodded and licked my chin, making me giggle. I closed my locker, but when I turned around, I was pushed into my locker, the Kitten getting scared and jumping into my pocket. The three bullies smirked at me from a few inches in front of me. "What do you want?!" I yelled.

"What's that in your pocket, Woods?" The girl asked, I growled and put my hand over my pocket.

"Answer my question first!" I glared at them. The Kitten peeked out from my pocket.

"What was your secret! How did you get those two idiots to help you?!" They yelled, pushing me against the locker. My eyes went wide, so it wasn't a dream?! But, I glared back anyways.

"I don't know! Go away." I kicked both boys where the sun don't shine and punched the girl in the face. The Kitten hissed at them and I watched as they fell to the ground. I smirked. "How do you like it?!" I spat, walking away.

_I'm about to lose my mind_  
><em>You've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time<em>  
><em>I need a doctor, call me a doctor<em>  
><em>I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life<em>  
><em>Bring me back to life, bring me back to life, bring me back to life<em>  
><em>I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life<em>

When school was over, I walked back to the alleyway, the Black Kitten walking beside me. When I got back to the alley, I was greeted by the Kittens sniffing a bag. It had a note attached to it. The Kittens looked at me and happily jumped into my lab coat, getting warmth once again, they were shivering, but I closed the lab coat to make sure they get warmth. I sat down behind the bag and picked it up, it was quite heavy, so I kept it down. I read the Note first.

_Sorry for not reaching you earlier, you sort of slipped into a coma until we made sure you were better, Jack said we had to take you back since there was another patient who needed medical assistance and fast. So I had to take care of you in the TARDIS. I hope we can meet again, I would love to take you on adventures, so I left you a little something. ~The Doctor_

I smiled softly and opened the bag, I felt the tears coming. It was the tablet with the headphones, another note on it.

_I really loved the song we listened to. So I thought I would get you these. _

I took the tablet out and then the two poster boards. I opened one of them. The tears started falling. It was a poster board of Jack, The Master, and The Doctor. I put that beside me and the other board, another note!

_I kind of stole your notepad. Heheh._

I opened the poster board and laughed nervously. It was the Pony I drew, laughing and flying right next to the Doctor, Jack, The Master, and Rainbow Dash, they were all colored perfect, then the TARDIS in the back ground. My favorite ponies. Then a man walked up to me.

"Are you Nechi Woods?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes sir." He helped me stand up.

"Please, follow me."

"Can I trust you?" He smiled.

"I am friends with The Doctor."

"Let's go then!" I put all my stuff in the bag. "Can I bring my Kittens?" He nodded and we started walking.

* * *

><p>After an hour of the mysterious dude was dying my hair black and red, putting contacts in my eyes. I finally looked at myself in the mirror. "You now look just like your Pony." He smiled. I hugged him.<p>

"Oh, thank you!" I grinned, pulling back.

"You're welcome." He patted my head. "Now, your date starts in an hour. Why do you get ready?"

"Wait, date?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, now go get ready." He pushed me into a room and closed the door. I sighed.

"Well, what do you think I should wear?" I asked the Kittens huddled on the bed. One of the grey Kittens pointed to my lab coat hanging in the closet. I looked at it and smiled, then to the black shirt with the TARDIS on it with the ripped up black jeans with socks and converse. I hugged them all and laughed as they licked my face.

_It literally feels like a lifetime ago_  
><em>But I still remember the shit like it was just yesterday though<em>  
><em>You walked in, yellow jumpsuit, whole room, cracked jokes<em>  
><em>But once you got inside the booth, told you like smoke<em>

I got dressed and finally put the lab coat on. The Kittens went into their pockets. My hands went into the pockets that were empty and I walked out the room, closing the door. The guy smiled at me.

"You honestly love that lab coat." I chuckled.

"It's a safe place for the kittens." They all poked their heads of out the pockets and looked up at him. He chuckled and we started walking towards the exit. I smiled as we walked behind the house we were currently in. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere I've been to before." We climbed up a hill and I see a blanket, with food on it.

"You must go here often."

"Why do you say that?"

"That imprint of a butt in the grass." I snickered at the look on his face. But he snickered anyways.

"Sit down, please." He said, gesturing to the blanket. I nodded and sat down on the left side of the blanket. "You may come out now." I heard the guy say from behind me. I blinked and almost looked behind me. "No peeking!" He yelled. I turned back to the sun. The Kittens then poked their heads out again and looked at the sun.

"Sorry we're late!" I heard a certain British Time Lord yell. I looked behind me to see the guy who helped me gone, but the Doctor and Jack were running up the hill. I giggled as Jack tripped and grabbed the Doctor's ankle, making them both trip. I covered my mouth to quiet down my laughter.

"What a nice entrance." Jack laughed. We all laughed with him as the Doctor's face was almost covered in grass. I moved over a spot so they could sit down.

"Did you like the present I got you?" The Doctor asked. I nodded my head rapidly.

"Yes. Even these little bundles of sunshine loved them?" Their eyes went wide.

"You were pregnant?" Jack asked. I chuckled and shook my head, no.

"No. The kittens." The Kittens popped their heads out again, this time jumping out.

"How do you keep track of them all?"

"I don't, they were sleeping in my lab coat when I woke up."

_Went through friends, some of them I put on_  
><em>But they just left, they said they was riding to the death<em>  
><em>But where the fuck are they now, now that I need them<em>  
><em>I don't see none of them, all I see is Slim<em>  
><em>Fuck all you fair-weather friends, all I need is him<em>

But I didn't see the black kitten. I blinked. "Oh, you're looking for the black kitten right?" The Doctor asked. I nodded.

"He was in this pocket earlier." I pointed to the pocket inside of the coat.

"You're looking for me?" I jumped slightly and looked around, but seeing the Black Kitten jumping in my hand. He tilted his head. "Don't freak out. But I'm not a Kitten."

"Now, I know. You're talking!" He grinned, then started glowing. Transforming into a man. Nearly crushing my hand as his weight overtook it.

"Oh, sorry." He said, getting off my hand.

"It's alright, but who are-" I looked up at him.

"The Master." He smirked, sipping some tea. I grinned happily and hugged him tightly, along with Jack and the Doctor.

"Is this a dream?" I asked.

"Nope." They all said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now lets eat!" The Master said reaching for the salad, but Jack slapped his hand, The Master yelped in surprise.

"That's for Nechi!" He hissed.

"Aw, he could have it. I'm not hungry." I smiled.

"Yeah, you didn't need to slap me." The Master said, grabbing the salad.

"Oh, come on. You have to be hungry, you haven't eaten in weeks!" The Doctor complained.

"Well, maybe a bi-" The Master put a forkful of salad into my mouth, then took it out as the salad stayed in my mouth.

"Less talking, more eating." He chuckled.

_Fucking backstabbers_  
><em>When the chips were down, you just laughed at us<em>  
><em>Now you 'bout to feel the fucking wrath of aftermath, faggots<em>  
><em>You gon' see us in our lab jackets and ask us where the fuck we been?<em>  
><em>You can kiss my indecisive ass crack, maggots, and the cracker's ass<em>

After a while, they were waiting for me to finish my last piece of the cupcake the Kittens had stole from the Master, who gladly let me have it. It was almost nighttime, and we were packing up for the night. I carried the basket and Jack had the blanket. We were going to another hill to watch the stars, and I was the most excited to see them, even if the Doctor knows every single one of them. The kittens jumped back into their pockets and the Master turned back in the Black Kitten that was with me when I got to school. He crawled into my lab coat and slipped down into a pocket... I hope. We all walked down the hill, the Doctor and Jack talking about the TARDIS not working and literally had to run here. I stayed silent while they talked. I didn't want to interrupt. I then looked up at the sky and I could see the stars starting to appear. I smiled softly and clenched the basket softly. The Master peeked out from his hiding spot and looked up at the stars too. He purred and laid his head on my shoulder, I scratched him behind the ear with my unoccupied hand. He glared at me. "Okay, sorry." I giggled.

_Little crackerjack beat, making wack-ass_  
><em>Backwards producers, I'm back bastards<em>  
><em>One more CD and then I'm packing up my bags and as I'm leaving<em>  
><em>I'll guarantee they scream, Dre don't leave us like that man 'cause<em>

"We're here!" The Doctor suddenly shouted, making me jump in surprise. He chuckled at me as I put a hand to my heart, nearly having a heart attack.

"Finally." Jack said, we picked a spot where we could lay down. I put the basket beside me. I sat in the middle of them and laid my arms on my stomach. The Doctor got into a long talk about what exactly the stars were, and what planet they were. I know he's been to mostly all of them. It's fascinating how just one person, out of everyone in the Universe, has actually been outside of Earth, born outside of Earth. Proving we weren't the only species in the entire universe. I must've spaced out, because the Master was patting my cheek with his paw, looking into my eyes. I blinked and noticed they were all looking at me.

"Sorry, I dozed out." I grinned.

"Are you sure she's alright?" Jack joked, after a moment of silence, we all laughed.

"Yes, she's fine." The Doctor grinned, that goofy grin of his.

"Oo! Oo! Guys look!" I nudged them with my elbows and pointed to a shooting star.

"Make a wish!" The Master yelled, I snickered and smiled, not making a wish.

"What'd you wish for?" Jack asked, turning to lay on his side to face me, the Doctor doing the same.

"Nothing." I grabbed their hands. "I have it all right here." They kissed my cheeks and I blushed a deep red, making them laugh and hug me. '_This was a dream come true.'_

_I'm about to lose my mind  
><em>_You've been gone for so long  
>I'm running out of time.<em>

_I Need A Doctor_

_Call Me A Doctor_

_I Need A Doctor_

_Doctor_

"Don't stop the story yet! It seems that I have lost my headphones and tablet!" I yelled. There was silence for a few seconds, before they all got up and started running towards the house.

"Last one to find it has to wear a dress!" The Master smirked. "Except for me."

"Wuss." I muttered. He fake gasped and covered his mouth with his paw.

"Well, excuse me." He scoffed.

"I was only kidding." We all ran inside the house, quickly noticing the butler on my tablet, listening to music.

"Well, that sums up the story, the butler stole my tablet..." I scratched the back of my head.

"That sure was a waste of time..." The Doctor said, ruffling my hair.

"Yep." Jack sat on the couch, switching the TV on.

"I'm going upstairs..."

_To Bring Me Back To Life_


End file.
